


Fire is Always the Answer

by AlphaTemptress8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Perpetually Ungrateful, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaTemptress8/pseuds/AlphaTemptress8
Summary: Based on the prompt "It's nothing time and fire won't fix."





	Fire is Always the Answer

"It's nothing time and fire won't fix."

 

"What do you  _mean_ Merlin? There better not be any fire! I don't care if you are a dragonlord, there will be no fire inside of the castle!"

 

"But Sire the smell-"

 

"No, I don't want to hear another word of it."

 

Chastised, Merlin went off to summon some servants to help him move the carcass of the beast that had made its way inside of the castle. He really should have waited until it was outside to kill it, but,  _surprise surprise_ , Arthur found his way into its rampaging path and had to be put down quickly. The clotpole was lucky that Merlin was around to save him though you would never know it from the way the king had reacted.

**Author's Note:**

> First work that I have ever done, please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
